That's No Tail
by OutSquash13
Summary: Oh No! Blake's other secret has been revealed to team RWBY! What does she do to cover it up? She screws one of them to oblivion. Wait, what? Futa, Lesbian


Ruby sighed happily to herself as she laid down on her bed, the reaper relieved that she could finally let her muscles rest. The reaper lifted her head up and looked around the room, seeing what her team was doing. Yang was currently on her bed laughing loudly at some video that she had found on her scroll. Weiss was sitting at the desk, trying to do some super early revision for a test in six weeks, while she also shouted at Yang to stop laughing obnoxiously. And judging by the running shower, Blake was in the shower.

"Hehe. Hey, Ruby, I gave away all my dead batteries today…" Yang said, Weiss and Ruby both opening their mouths to stop the blonde.

"Free of Charge." She said happily, before she doubled over in laughter at her own joke. Weiss just started seething while Ruby started throwing pillows at her. As this was happening, the shower stopped and Blake walked out, a towel wrapped around the faunus's body.

"Do I want to know?" Blake asked as she eyed her teammate's, Ruby opening her mouth to answer.

"Yang made a horrible pun." Ruby whined, before throwing another pillow at her sister. This time however, Yang was ready for the pillow. The blonde girl smacked the pillow away before it could hit her. Unfortunately, the pillow flew at Blake instead. Blake instantly raised her hands and caught the pillow just before it hit her face. She lowered the pillow from her face and growled at Yang and Ruby. Blake thought of a statement about their sister's stupidity, but her train of thought stopped when Weiss gasped in shock, horror and surprise.

"Blake! Is that a dick!?" Weiss asked, the heiress's face showing nothing but mortification. Blake tilted her head at the heiress in confusion, before she looked down at herself. Blake's eyes widened when she realised that when she had caught the pillow, the towel wrapped around her body had fallen to the ground, leaving her naked. In a rush, Blake shoved the pillow down to cover up her crotch, while using her tail to cover her chest.

"Wait!? Is that a TAIL!" Ruby asked excitedly, Blake blushing from the unwanted attention. She meekly nodded at the young leader, the ninja not moving.

"Why didn't you say that you had a tail?" Yang asked as she hopped down from onto of her bed, the blonde taking a step closer to Blake.

"I-It didn't come up. I never thought that you'd see me fully naked." Blake confessed quietly, Weiss nodding in understanding.

"It's okay Blake. While it would have been nice to know this earlier, I understand why you hid it from us." Weiss said supportively, Blake smiling at the heiress's words.

"T-Thank you." Blake said, Weiss just nodding in return. Ruby hopped down off of her bed and stepped in front of Blake, the little reaper reaching her hand out to Blake's tail.

"Can I…" Ruby asked slowly, Blake hesitating for a second, before she nodded. Ruby smiled brightly and reached out a hand and touched the tail, making Blake let out a whimper at the touch.

"It's so soft." Ruby said as she continued to rub Blake's tail. At this moment, Weiss looked down at her scroll, her eyes widening when she saw the time.

"Oh shit. Ruby! We gotta go, we'll be late for Port's class!" Weiss said as she quickly grabbed onto Ruby's collar and dragged the girl out of the room. Blake and Yang just started at the door after it slammed shut, both of them confused by the way Weiss dragged Ruby out of the room.

"So. You have a tail." Yang said, Blake turning to look at her partner. Blake just chuckled lightly at her partner's bluntness.

"Yeah. I do." Blake said, turning the end of her tail to Yang and waving at her. Yang just smiled at the action, the blonde stepping closer.

"You know… I'd like it if you'd show and tell me all your other dirty secrets…" Yang said seductivly, the hairs on Blake's neck standing up at her tone. Normally, Blake would just bluntly say no, but now… She was considering it. She had one more secret.

"You know what? Fuck it." Blake said, grabbing Yang and pulling the blonde in for a kiss. Yang instantly pressed back, both of them kissing hard. Blake dropped the pillow and let her tail fall as she pushed Yang back and onto her bed. Yang broke the kiss and instead dove down and latched her mouth around Blake's right tit, the faunus moaning in response. Yang looked up at Blake while she continued to suck, making Blake moan even more.

"You look hot from up here." Blake moaned out, making Yang smile against Blake's breast. Blake started to lazily grabbed and Yang's chest, the blonde getting the idea. Yang broke contact with Blake's tit and ripped her shirt off, her giant breasts bouncing as they were set free.

"Not wearing a bra? Naughty girl." Blake said as she attached her own mouth to one of Yang's tits, the blonde moaning at the feeling. Blake continued to suck as her tail snaked it's way up to Yang's other breast, the tail wrapping itself around the unattended boob.

"O-Oh fuck." Yang moaned out loudly as Blake bit down lightly on her nipple, the act making Yang moan loudly. Yang pushed Blake off, the ninja stumbling back. Yang just smirked and took off her shorts and panties, leaving herself naked. Blake just smiled at the sight.

"Hey Yang, wanna see my last secret?" Blake asked, the blonde raising an eyebrow at the faunus.

"Sure." She said, Blake smiling at her answer.

"Okay. Give me a second." Blake said as he tail started snaking it's way up her leg. Yang watched intently as Blake's tail reached her pussy, the tail rubbing against it lightly. And then, just like a flash, Blake's tail pushed into Blake's pussy, the ninja moaning. Yang watched for a second, before she noticed a bulge become more clear in her stomach.

"Blake?" Yang asked curiously as she continued to watch Blake play with herself. Suddenly, Blake tail popped out of her pussy, along with another thing. Yang stared in shock as Blake's twelve inch penis came out of her pussy, Yang drooling at the sight. Blake sighed happily once the whole dick was out of her.

"You do have a dick?" Yang said, Blake nodding. Her eyes widened when Yang jumped at her suddenly, the blonde pushing Blake to the ground. Yang smiled down at Blake as she sat herself just next to the massive cock.

"I'd ask if you had any lube, but you already seem to be slick." Yang said seductivly as she wrapped her hand around Blake's cock, the faunus moaning at her touch. Yang then lifted herself up a bit and positioned herself above the massive cock, using her hand to line it up with her pussy.

"Here goes." Yang muttered to herself, before she dropped down onto the dick. Both girls moaned in ecstasy at the feeling, Yang cumming instantly. While she was still cumming, Blake thruster her hips up, watching as Yang bounced off of her dick and back down, both of them moaning louder.

"Hey Yang, do you want your pussy stretched more, or your ass fucked?" Blake asked, Yang looking at her in confusion.

"Uhh. I'll have the anal." Yang said, making Blake smile. Before Yang could even move, Blake shoved her tail up Yang's ass, making the blonde moan loudly. Yang fell forward and landed on Blake, their head colliding softly.

"This is nice." Yang said quietly, Blake nodding in response. The pair then kissed each other as Yang started lifting her hips up. Anticipating Yang's next move, Blake thrusted her hips and tail forward as Yang dropped down again, making both of them moan. Yang continued doing this.

"Fuck.. I'm gonna cum." Blake moaned after five minutes, Yang panting as Blake's tail started pumping faster than her cock.

"Cum in me!" Yang said through her moan, Blake nodding absentmindedly. Blake started pounding into Yang even faster, the Faunus feeling her own end coming as fast as Yang's. With one last trick, Blake quickly removed her tail from Yang's ass and shoved it up her vagina, the tail brushing roughly against the blonde's clit. Yang screamed in ecstasy as she came, the blonde's eyes rolling back into her head. Yang started to leak juices from her pussy, the blonde falling off the massive cock and onto the floor. Blake looked at the blonde as she twitched, the blonde in a unconscious state.

"Fuck. I didn't even cum." Blake groaned as she looked down at her still hard cock. It throbbed and she lifted her hand to it, her fingers wrapping around the shaft. She aimed the head towards her mouth and craned her neck down. Blake gagged lightly as her dick entered her mouth. The Faunus moaned through it though and started to lick the head of her cock, her tail gently squeezing her swollen balls. In a rushed attempt to make herself cum, Blake hurriedly shoved her tongue in her urethra, cum instantly spurting from the action. Blake leaned down as far as she could and put as much of her cock into her mouth as she could. She swallowed what felt like buckets of cum, before she fell backwards and lay on the ground, cum dripping from her dick and overflowing from her mouth.


End file.
